<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How it all Happened by XAli_CatX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617680">How it all Happened</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XAli_CatX/pseuds/XAli_CatX'>XAli_CatX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Delgado's Story. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beverly Hills Chihuahua (Movies), Disney - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beverly Hills Chihuahua - Freeform, Disney, Dogs, F/M, Fluff, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:28:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XAli_CatX/pseuds/XAli_CatX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Delgado and Bella meet and the two of them, as well as their small pups, go through events that cause their lives to change forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Delgado/Bella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Delgado's Story. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story takes place a little bit before the first movie. Delgado and Bella's relationship grows in this story as well as their family and even though it seems all is well, it doesn't end well for them. Enjoy the story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Delgado finished up practicing on the training course with his friends. He went over to the water bowl and lapped up some water.</p>
<p>After he was finished, Delgado walked over to his cousin, Tomas, and laid down beside him, </p>
<p>“It’s a nice day today, huh cuz?” Tomas asked, Delgado shrugged, </p>
<p>“I guess.”</p>
<p>The two sat in silence for a while. Tomas then lifted his head towards the entrance of the training course. Delgado followed his cousin's gaze.</p>
<p>Before them was a slender female German Shepherd. Her fur was a light brown and her back was all black. Her muzzle and around her eyes were black as well. </p>
<p>She walked through the entrance and proceeded to go on the training course. Delgado couldn’t take his eyes off of her,</p>
<p>“Tomas, who is that..?” He asked, </p>
<p>“She must be new here, she looks lost.” Tomas responded, resting his head on his paws, “Probably just another therapy dog.”</p>
<p>“What makes you think she’s lost? It looks like she knows what she’s doing.” </p>
<p>Tomas ignored her and Delgado watched as she approached the course, his eyes flickered with curiosity.</p>
<p>He silently watched her from where he sat. She moved so precisely, so swiftly, Delgado was in awe. </p>
<p>She approached the tire jump and as she quickly and smoothly jumped through it, her ears were pinned to her head making herself look sleek.</p>
<p>Delgado continued watching her, he had never seen anyone run that course as magnificent as her. </p>
<p>It was like he needed to watch her run the course in slow motion, she was quicker than any male.</p>
<p>She approached the dummy criminal and attacked his leg. Even when she looked so fierce, Delgado was still attracted to her. </p>
<p>“Alright girl, that’s enough for today. Go ahead and take a break, you did great.” Her partner had called before heading inside.</p>
<p>She released the fake criminal and she swiftly walked past the males to the food and water bowls.</p>
<p>Being the only female police dog, she received many cat-calls, which she ignored. Walking past Delgado and Tomas, she noticed him staring at her. Which caused her to scoff.</p>
<p>She lapped up some water and went to the corner opposite of the males. As she laid down and rested her head on her paws, her fur shined in the sun. </p>
<p>Delgado’s dark brown eyes followed her every move. Tomas noticed Delgado’s focused gaze on her and grinned.</p>
<p>He cleared his throat and Delgado didn’t acknowledge Tomas. He rolled his eyes,</p>
<p>“Delgado!” Tomas said loudly, Delgado looked at Tomas in surprise,</p>
<p>“What?” He snapped upset that Tomas had broken the silence so unexpectedly.</p>
<p>“You’re drooling.” Tomas stifled a laugh,</p>
<p>“No I’m not,” Delgado checked to see if he really was drooling, “I’m just.. noticing an officer’s ability to do her job. That’s all.”</p>
<p>“That’s all?” Tomas inquired, noticing Delgado started to look over at her again. </p>
<p>“Why do you care?” Delgado scoffed, Tomas ignored Delgado’s comment,</p>
<p>“I know that face. I don’t see it often, but I know it.” Tomas grinned, </p>
<p>“I don’t make any faces, Tomas.” Delgado groaned, “Get over it.”</p>
<p>“Come on, Delgado! Go talk to her!” Tomas pleaded. Delgado quickly whipped his head at Tomas,</p>
<p>“Like I said, why do you care?”</p>
<p>“Really? What if she likes you, like you like her? You two could be so happy together.”</p>
<p>“Graciás, but you’re no match-maker.” Delgado sighed, “Plus, she doesn’t even know me.”</p>
<p>Tomas growled impatiently and Delgado closed his eyes. Tomas lifted his head as she was starting to leave. </p>
<p>“Adiós, señorita.” Tomas whispered, Delgado opened his eyes and got up quickly.</p>
<p>He then stood there awkwardly. He looked at Tomas then he looked at her, back at Tomas, back at her.</p>
<p>Delgado exhaled deeply, “I don’t know how you get me into these things, Tomas.”</p>
<p>He walked over to her. She had walked a bit from the corner she was laying down in. When she sensed him behind her, she turned around and growled slightly.</p>
<p>Delgado sat down to show he didn’t want any trouble with her. She narrowed her eyes at him and sat next to him.</p>
<p>“Delgado, qué estás haciendo, hombre?!” A dog who was lying by the fence yelled “What are you doing, man?!” at him. Delgado groaned quietly and rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>The two sat in silence. Neither of them knew what to say. During this moment of quiet they didn’t make much eye contact.</p>
<p>“Uhm.. Hello..” She said quietly, breaking the awkward silence between them,</p>
<p>“Hello.” He responded, he sounded anxious. </p>
<p>The two finally made eye contact with each other. She looked into his dark brown eyes, he looked into her light brown eyes. </p>
<p>Delgado tried his hardest to not get lost in the lightest brown eyes he had ever seen. He had never seen eyes like hers.</p>
<p>“You’re Delgado..? Right?” She finally said smiling, he broke eye contact and nodded,</p>
<p>“That’s me.” He groaned, </p>
<p>“Is something wrong?” She asked, he shook his head. She looked away confused,</p>
<p>“I’m going to head inside then..” she said, getting up and walking away.</p>
<p>“Wait,” Delgado said frantically. She turned around and looked at him expectantly, </p>
<p>“I just wanted to, uh, tell you that you do an amazing job running the course. I’ve never seen someone run that course so precisely.”</p>
<p>She was sitting down next to him again and she listened to him, she smiled,</p>
<p>“Thank you. I’d have to say the same about you.” She looked at him and then at the course, “You’re pretty fast too.”</p>
<p>“Not as fast as you.” Delgado chuckled, she giggled quietly and sighed softly, looking past him.</p>
<p>He turned around to look behind him and saw she was staring at the water. He looked back at her,</p>
<p>“Are you into the ocean?” He asked, she was brought back to reality and nodded, </p>
<p>“I have so many memories there. I would always go there with my old owner,” Bella paused, he could tell she was thinking, “It’s so beautiful.”</p>
<p>“Like you.” Delgado said, she quickly moved her head to look at him, his eyes widened after what he just said,</p>
<p>“What did you say?” She asked, he sat there quietly. Finally, he said,</p>
<p>“I said like you.. because..” he hesitated, “..I think you’re beautiful.” </p>
<p>She smiled at him and she could tell he was nervous, </p>
<p>“Thank you.” She said, she paused once more before asking, “Are you nervous?” She giggled, he chuckled nervously,</p>
<p>“I am, I didn’t know how you’d react.”</p>
<p>“Well, I didn’t ignore you like I would to the other males.” She leaned closer to him and whispered “I think you’re very handsome as well.”</p>
<p>He smiled at her and she smiled back,</p>
<p>“You really think I’m handsome?” He asked,</p>
<p>“Of course.” She replied, still smiling,</p>
<p>She got up and turned her head and touched noses with him. Delgado’s eyes widened in surprise, she giggled and walked away,</p>
<p>“The name’s Bella, by the way.” She said as she continued walking inside,</p>
<p>“Delgado has a crush!!”</p>
<p>“Ooooh!!”</p>
<p>“Who would have thought!”</p>
<p>Delgado ignored the comments and laid down next to Tomas. He made himself look angry and dislike the comments. </p>
<p>But in reality, he was happy. Happy that he had found someone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, he woke up to Bella nudging his muzzle.</p><p>“Let’s go out to the course.” Bella whispered softly. He yawned as he got up and trailed behind her. He looked out the door and noticed it was still dark out,</p><p>“How can you be wide awake at this time..?” Delgado asked,</p><p>“I’m always waking up at this time to go out to the course and practice.” Bella said and as she approached the door, Delgado quickly walked in front of her to hold it open for her.</p><p>“All those criminals must think you’re such a gentleman.” Bella said playfully,</p><p>“Yes, they love it when I hold the door to the back of a police cruiser for them.” Delgado smiled as he walked behind her.</p><p>“Alright, want to see how fast I can run this thing?”</p><p>“You mean yesterday isn’t your fastest time?” Delgado’s eyes widened as he asked. She laughed, Delgado adored that laugh of hers.</p><p>“Just watch.” Bella said and got ready to run the course, then not a second later, she bolted.</p><p>Delgado’s eyes couldn’t keep up with her quick and swift body. Even going that fast, he still saw how perfect she was going through the tire jump.</p><p>About a minute passed and she had finished the entire course. She wasn’t even out of breath and she lapped up some water.</p><p>“How are you not even out of breath?” Delgado asked, </p><p>“As I said, I always wake up this early and practice. I’ve practiced so many times, I don’t get tired.”</p><p>“Wow.. and I’ve been here my whole life and I’m not as fast as you. And most of the time it’s the other way around.”</p><p>He was referring to that males are usually faster than girls but Delgado slightly underestimated her.</p><p>“Alright, show me what you can do.”</p><p>“You want me to show you how fast I can go?” Delgado asked, Bella nodded, “If you’re impressed, do you want to go do something later?”</p><p>“Like a date?”</p><p>“You can call it whatever you want.”</p><p>“Uh, sure, why not.”</p><p>“Where would you want to go?”</p><p>“The beach.” Bella said immediately, “I, Uh, would like to go to the beach.”</p><p>Delgado smiled and nodded and got ready to run the course as fast as he could. The prize: A date with Bella at the beach.</p><p>Suddenly, Delgado bolted and ran the course as quickly as he could. He had always practiced on his form when he was by himself and that practice had paid off.</p><p>The cool morning breeze felt nice on his fur. All of his nervousness washed away and he had felt so confident. The tire jump was approaching and Delgado was at full speed.</p><p>He didn’t have a second to think about what he was going to do. He jumped through the tire and made sure he kept his form well when he was approaching the next obstacle.</p><p>After he was done, he panted heavily and lapped up a large amount of water. Bella giggled as he walked over, water still dripping from his mouth.</p><p>“Are you impressed?” Delgado asked and grinned as he sat down in front of her.</p><p>“Very. You have to be the fastest male here.” Bella stated, Delgado smiled, “I’m looking forward to our little date tonight.”</p><p>She nuzzled his muzzle and left him there speechless. By this time the sun had risen and officers were arriving for the long workday ahead.</p><p>Delgado slowly walked inside, replaying the moment he just had with her in his head. Over and over again. </p><p>He looked up and saw Bella with two other male dogs. She was turned away from them and one of the two started sniffing her back.</p><p>She furiously whipped her head around to the two and snarled, </p><p>“You’re kinda cute when you’re angry, chica.” One of the male dogs said. </p><p>Delgado knew these dogs were lower-ranked because of their badges, which Delgado didn’t think they deserved due to their actions.</p><p>“Back down, Cadet.” Bella warned, “I don’t know what gives you the nerve to act so inappropriately but it needs to stop.”</p><p>“Oooh! You need to relax, neña.” The other male said, walking closer to Bella. She stood her ground.</p><p>Delgado continued watching, waiting for the right moment to intervene. He knew she had it covered, but he wanted to do something.</p><p>“Come any closer and you’ll regret it.” Bella growled, her eyes narrowing.</p><p>“Or what.” The first male said, “What will you do?”</p><p>They were face to face with Bella. She was in a position ready to fight. The second dog was about to say something when Delgado ran in between them.</p><p>“Oh, uh, hey.. Delgado..” The first male said, cowardly,</p><p>“Cadets Sebastian and Fernando. I think it’s best that we treat this place as a work area and not a dog park. And to respect your ranks and not distract the higher ranks, understood?”</p><p>Sebastian and Fernando nodded, obviously scared of Delgado after what he did to them.</p><p>The two dogs never understood the concept of obedience and respect. Patience is being tested handling them.</p><p>It was mostly the females the two dogs messed around with and every time Delgado would appear and make the dogs run away. Sebastian and Fernando ran off and Bella stared at Delgado,</p><p>“I had that under control.” She said,</p><p>“From where I was standing, it looked like you were about to pick a fight.”</p><p>“I suppose you’re right. We shouldn’t fight, we should be role models for future police dogs.”<br/>Bella said laughing, “But you definitely knocked some sense into them.”</p><p>“They don’t know their place. I always have to give them a lesson about what they are becoming.”</p><p>“Are they lessons about being a gentleman towards females and becoming a mature police dog?” Bella asked, “Because you’re good at that.”</p><p>“Being a gentleman towards females or being a mature police dog?” He asked,</p><p>“You’re good at both.” She smiled, he smiled back and his fur got warm, </p><p>Delgado thought as she started to walk away. She left him there speechless once again. She was good at that.</p><p>She always looked so serious, but it seemed he just needed to get to know her more. And find out what her personality out of work was like.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a few hours later and the two went to go for a walk on the beach. It was a nice and calm night. Bella walked ahead of Delgado and smiled as all of her memories as a pup returned to her.</p><p>She looked back at him and her smile had faded, he looked up at her worriedly.</p><p>“What..?” He said slowly.</p><p>“Is everything okay, Delgado?” She asked and walked up to him. Delgado sighed,</p><p>“I’m just.. nervous..”</p><p>She laughed, “About what?” Delgado hesitated, </p><p>“It’s okay, you can tell me.” Bella reassured. Delgado exhaled deeply,</p><p>“I guess I’m nervous because I’ve never been on a date before.”</p><p>“Same here. But I’m not nervous. Because you’re here, I’m happy.”</p><p>“You’re happy when you’re around me?”</p><p>“On the course, I’ve noticed how quiet you are.. like me, I thought we had so much in common.”</p><p>“Do we have a lot in common?”</p><p>“That’s up to me to decide?”</p><p>Delgado sat down and so did she. Delgado resisted getting lost in those light brown eyes of hers.</p><p>No one answered the question as they just stared at each other. This went on for a couple of seconds when Bella finally said,</p><p>“So. Tell me about you, how did you become a police dog?”</p><p>“I was born at the station. I had trained to become a police dog ever since I learned how to walk. I trained for two years, two long years.. and I had become a police dog. I’ve been working for another two years and life is going great.”</p><p>“Your mother and father, did they retire after you became a police dog?” Bella asked, Delgado sighed sadly,</p><p>“I don’t know what happened to them really.. The officers say they were dognapped.”</p><p>“Oh.. I’m so sorry, I didn’t know.”</p><p>“No one would help me look for them,” Delgado continued, Bella listened intently, “After a month.. the officers closed the case and they were pronounced.. dead..”</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Delgado.” Bella apologized again,</p><p>“I’ve already gotten over it. I know I would have eventually. I can’t turn around to the past.”</p><p>Bella nodded understandably and Delgado nodded back, he exhaled deeply,</p><p>“So. What about you? What’s your life story?”</p><p>“It isn’t a happy one.” Bella sighed sadly, “Before I was born, my mother and father were in an abusive home. They were beaten until they couldn’t walk. When my mother found out she was pregnant, she and my father ran away. They were both so weak, my mother could barely stay alive to give birth to me and my siblings. She died a couple of days later and my father had tried his best to find food for us but one day while he was scavenging, some dogs found him and attacked him.. he never came home.”</p><p>“That sounds terrible, what did you and your siblings do?”</p><p>“Me, being the oldest, I decided to take initiative and find somewhere we could go. We eventually came across a pound where we were nursed back to health. Two years had passed, we were all adopted by then. My owner was unable to take care of me after a year because she was evicted so I went and lived in my old police station. I trained for a year and when this station heard about me, they adopted me. And now I’m here, with you.”</p><p>Delgado had listened closely to every detail. He didn’t know Bella had gone through way more than he did. </p><p>“Did living on the streets make you more alert and give you defense strategies?” Delgado asked, Bella nodded,</p><p>“I made sure no one would hurt my siblings.” Bella said, then sighed, “I wish I knew where they are now. Do you have any siblings?”</p><p>Delgado shook his head, “They died after birth. My parents were at least grateful they still had a pup.”</p><p>“Do you wish they could see you now?”</p><p>“Of course.. I miss them so much..”</p><p>“I miss my parents too.”</p><p>Delgado and Bella fell silent. They got up and started walking again. This time they were side by side.</p><p>Bella turned her head to the water and stopped, Delgado stopped too. He looked at her and he knew she wanted to jump right in and play in the water.</p><p>He grinned and jumped in. She backed away as water was splashed everywhere. He was laughing as he stood in the water.</p><p>Bella smiled and she walked into the water up to him. He smiled back at her and then splashed her unexpectedly,</p><p>“Oh!! Delgado!!” She growled playfully as he began running away from her. There was no use shaking herself when she was already standing in water.</p><p>She began running after him and then he stopped and turned around. He was grinning and her eyes widened,</p><p>“Uh oh.” She laughed as she also turned around and started running away from him as he chased her. </p><p>She stopped and turned around to see Delgado and he was running slower. She laughed,</p><p>“I say, I win.” She splashed him and he chuckled,</p><p>“I was going easy on you, Princesa.”</p><p>“Because I won, I’m now given the role of princess?” Bella asked playfully, Delgado grew warm, </p><p>“Sorry, I just call girls “Princesa” because I feel they should be treated like one.”</p><p>“You really are a respectful dog, Delgado.” Bella smiled and licked the side of his face, his eyes widened,</p><p>“Your eyes are going to pop out if you continue widening them.” Bella laughed, </p><p>“I just don’t expect you to do that, you catch me off guard.”</p><p>“That’s what I’m going for.” She smiled, “You know.. I never took you for a romantic type but after this night, that thought has to change.”</p><p>“Same goes for you, Princesa.”</p><p>She nuzzled him and he nuzzled her back. She then whispered in his ear,</p><p>“I love you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two months passed and every other day, Delgado and Bella would walk on the beach and talk.</p><p>They both enjoyed it greatly, for they were getting to know each other a lot. Delgado was happy when Bella was around.</p><p>While Delgado and his friends were working on the new big case, Bella and her friends were sitting in the female kennel. Her friends were all therapy dogs, making Bella the only police dog.</p><p>“So ladies, what’s been going on in everyone's lives?” One of Bella’s friends, Gabriella asked, the room was quiet. The girls looked at each other expectantly,</p><p>“Nothing?” Savannah, another friend groaned, “Come on girls, we haven’t been able to talk in a while. What’s everyone been up to?”</p><p>“In my free time I go on little dates with Ramone.” Another friend, Natalia, said, </p><p>“Ooh! Where do you two go?” Gabriella asked,</p><p>“He takes me everywhere.” She sighed, “One of my favorite things we do together is watching the sunset.”</p><p>“How fun!” Savannah exclaimed. She turned to look at Bella. Her head was on her paws and she was smiling, “And what about you, Bella? What’s been going on in your life?”</p><p>Bella lifted her head quickly, looking at her friends,</p><p>“Uh, well..” She said quietly, </p><p>“How are you and Delgado doing?” Natalia asked, </p><p>“You guys know about him and I..?” She asked,</p><p>“We know you sneak out of the kennel to see him.” Savannah grinned, </p><p>“Has he asked you yet?” Gabriella exclaimed,</p><p>“Asked me.. What..?” Bella asked, tilting her head to the side. Her friends looked at her with faces that said, “you know.” She could feel her fur warming up,</p><p>“He has not.” Bella said and rested her head on her paws, </p><p>“Not yet.” Savannah corrected,</p><p>“What do you mean?” Bella asked,</p><p>“Come on, Bella! You know he loves you!” Natalia replied, </p><p>“I mean, yeah I know, and I love him too.” She mumbled, causing the girls to squeal,</p><p>“Then what are you waiting for?!” Gabriella exclaimed, Bella opened her mouth to say something when she heard someone behind her. </p><p>She turned around and saw Delgado standing in the doorway of the female kennel and Bella lifted her head as she saw him approach.</p><p>“Hola, Princesas.” Delgado greeted the girls,</p><p>“Hola, Delgado.” The girls said, grinning, making Delgado a bit uncomfortable, he laughed nervously and looked over at Bella,</p><p>“Wanna head down to the beach?” He asked her, she whispered back,</p><p>“Now..?” Delgado nodded and she got up. They walked out of the kennels ignoring the squeals that soon followed.</p><p>“It’s not even dark yet.” Bella noticed as they were walking outside,</p><p>“We’ll take our time to get there and before you know it, it’ll be dark.” He reassured her. </p><p>A couple of minutes later they arrived at the beach and the sun was beginning to set. The array of colors was breathtaking. </p><p>Many pinks and yellows covered the sky. The sun was just slipping below the water, resting after a long day.</p><p>The two dogs sat close to each other, watching the sunset. Bella turned to Delgado,</p><p>“So, now that we are here, is there something you want to talk about?”</p><p>“It’s more of a question,” Delgado replied,</p><p>“Then ask the question.” Bella giggled. Delgado inhaled deeply,</p><p>“Bella, from the moment I laid eyes on you, and when we first talked to each other, I knew we had something. Our first date will always be remembered, I got to know more about you and you told me you loved me. And I want to tell you, I love you too. I want you to know I love you so much, I want to be with you, for the rest of my life. So I ask you, Bella, will you be my mate for life?”</p><p>Bella was speechless. She didn’t know what to say as he waited so patiently for a response.</p><p>“Yes..” She said quietly, “Yes! Yes! Delgado, yes!”</p><p>Delgado smiled as she licked the side of his face happily. He nuzzled the side of her face. </p><p>“I love you, so much, Delgado.” Bella sighed happily,</p><p>“I love you too, Princesa.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few months passed. Delgado and Bella’s love for each other grew stronger every day. Delgado was alone in the male kennel when he woke up.</p><p>He walked over to the food and water bowls in the kennel and ate a bit before seeing Bella. </p><p>He made his way to the female kennel. Taking careful steps, just in case she wasn’t awake yet. He poked his head in and saw her on her bed, still asleep.</p><p>He walked over to her, smiling passionately,</p><p>“How did I get so lucky with you, Bella..” He whispered to himself. He carefully rubbed his head against hers, comforting her. </p><p>She hadn’t been feeling well the past couple of days. She didn’t want to go on the course and she would barely eat. </p><p>She woke up and smiled at him, he smiled back at her,</p><p>“Good morning, Princesa.” He said, before she could say anything she vomited beside her bed. Delgado frowned,</p><p>“It already isn’t a good morning, huh?” He joked, she coughed and shook her head, </p><p>“But with you here, it’s good.” She smiled and got up to drink some water.</p><p>“Princesa, you should probably go to the vet. Something isn’t right.” Delgado said concerned, as he watched her eat. </p><p>She turned to look at him, </p><p>“Stephanie is taking me today. Hopefully they find out what’s wrong with me.” She groaned, laying back down on her bed,</p><p>“Nothing is wrong with you, Bella. You’re probably just sick.” He laid down beside her, </p><p>“What if it’s just the dog food?” She asked, he shrugged,</p><p>“That could be it.” He responded, “There might be an ingredient in it that just doesn’t sit well with you.”</p><p>She rested her head on his back, falling back asleep. He exhaled deeply, hoping nothing serious was happening to Bella. </p><p>Later that day, Bella went with Stephanie to the vet. Delgado would have gone with her but he had to work on the upcoming case. </p><p>Stephanie stroked Bella’s head comfortingly. Bella licked her hand. </p><p>“We’ll find out why you’re throwing up, Bella.” Stephanie said reassuringly, “Don't worry. We wouldn’t let our best dog continue to suffer.”</p><p>Bella barked and stared out the windshield as she saw the vets building approach. Like other animals, Bella didn’t like the vet much. </p><p>She always knew the vet as a place with loud machines and needles. Stephanie parked the car and leashed Bella and walked inside.</p><p>The receptionist gave Stephanie a clip board with some information on it and suggested she and Bella sit down. </p><p>“Looks like we’ll be here a while, girl.” Stephanie sighed as she began filling out the form. Bella groaned and sat down by Stephanie’s legs. </p><p>Because Bella wasn’t wearing any sort of police gear, no animals approached her or stared at her. And they didn’t drive in a police car either, they came in Stephanie’s car. </p><p>They looked like two ordinary people who just needed a checkup. Stephanie would glance at Bella every once and a while and mumble to herself as she filled out the form. </p><p>Finally, they were called back and they walked to a room. Bella was brought up on the examination table and Stephanie sat down in the chair in the corner of the room. </p><p>Bella whined on the table looking over at Stephanie,</p><p>“Don’t worry Bella, I’m sure whatever they’re doing won’t hurt.” Stephanie tried her best to calm Bella down. </p><p>The vet came in with a smile on her face,</p><p>“Hello, Ms. Bella.” She said, sitting at the desk in the room, she was on her computer, clicking and typing away. It made Bella nervous. </p><p>She turned around in her chair and looked at Bella. She got up and walked over to her,</p><p>“How old is Bella?” The vet asked Stephanie, she hesitated,</p><p>“She’s a rescue. We think she’s about four.” </p><p>The vet nodded. </p><p>“She’s full grown, so I would assume she’s four as well.” She looked into Bella’s ears,</p><p>“Does she get good exercise? Go on walks often?” The vet asked,</p><p>“Yes. Bella gets a lot of exercise. She’s a police dog.”</p><p>“Oh wow, is that so?” She put her hands around Bella’s legs, “Ah, I can tell. She’s a strong dog. Has she been eating enough? Does she have a good diet?”</p><p>“Yes, she eats enough. Until recently, we noticed she has been eating less and throwing up in the morning.”</p><p>The vet walked back to her desk and typed on her computer. She turned to look at Stephanie,</p><p>“How long has this been happening?”</p><p>“About a week. We think there might be something in the dog food. But she’s the only one affected by it.”</p><p>“Hmmm. And you say she’s vomiting in the morning?” The vet asked and Stephanie nodded. The vet got back up and walked back over to Bella. </p><p>She grabbed her stethoscope and placed it on Bella’s stomach, causing Stephanie’s and Bella’s eyes to widen,</p><p>“You don’t think she could be pregnant?” Stephanie asked, the vet nodded. </p><p>“Some dogs can have “morning sickness” like us humans and I can confirm Bella is pregnant.”</p><p>“Can you tell how many puppies there are?” Stephanie asked, the vet shook her head,</p><p>“It’s still too early in the pregnancy. But that means it’s easier to track. German Shepherds are usually pregnant for around two months.”</p><p>Bella couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She was pregnant! She couldn’t wait to tell Delgado, she hoped he was excited as she was.</p><p>“Alright. Thank you, doc.” Stephanie smiled. Bella was lowered from the examination table and Stephanie put her leash on. </p><p>“If you have any questions, do give us a call.” The vet smiled as Stephanie and Bella walked out.</p><p>They got in Stephanie’s car and she squealed as soon as she closed the door,</p><p>“Puppies! Oh, Bella, you’re having puppies!” She gave her dog a hug and Bella licked her hands. </p><p>Stephanie started to drive away as Bella was calming down. Stephanie was talking to herself as she drove.</p><p>Bella couldn’t wait to tell Delgado. She couldn’t stop smiling, </p><p>“Delgado..” she whispered passionately, laying down in the passenger seat and closing her eyes.</p><p>“Bella..” Delgado said looking out the door of the station. Tomas walked up to Delgado slowly,</p><p>“You alright, cuz?” He asked, sitting down beside him, Delgado exhaled deeply,</p><p>“I’m worried about her. Something’s wrong, Tomas.” Delgado said, </p><p>“I’m sure everything is fine-“</p><p>“What if she’s really sick? What if I won’t be able to be with her as it gets worse? What if-“</p><p>Delgado was interrupted as Bella and Stephanie walked through the door.</p><p>“Bella!” He said happily and ran to her, </p><p>“Delgado!” She smiled at him and licked the side of his face,</p><p>“Is everything okay? Are you okay? What’s going on?” Delgado asked, Bella giggled,</p><p>“Delgado slow down!” She walked back outside, he followed, “I’ve got something to tell you..”</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Delgado asked as he sat down next to her,</p><p>“Nothing is wrong.” She smiled at him, he tilted his head to the side,</p><p>“You’re not sick?” He questioned her, she nodded, “But the vomiting?”</p><p>“I know it’s confusing but.. something wonderful has happened, Delgado.”</p><p>“What..?” He said slowly, thinking about it, he put the pieces together and looked at her smiling face, “You’re..”</p><p>“Yes..” she licked the side of his face, “I’m pregnant, Delgado.” </p><p>She smiled at him, he sat there staring at her blankly. She nudged his shoulder and brought back to reality, he stammered, </p><p>“Th- that is wonderful, Princesa.” </p><p>She smiled at him again. He caught her gaze and smiled back at her. She leaned in closer to his face.</p><p>“We’re going to have a family, Delgado!!” She said in a quiet tone. Although it was quiet, she sounded happy.</p><p>“I’m looking forward to it, Princesa.” Delgado couldn’t stop smiling, </p><p>“You’re going to be a dad and I’m going to be a mom!” She said quietly once again, </p><p>“I’m going to be a dad..” He repeated, nuzzling the side of his mates’ face. She returned the nuzzle,</p><p>“We’re going to have puppies..” Bella yawned, “Of our own..”</p><p>Delgado turned his head to her, she yawned again. Her eyes started to blink tiredly and she started leaning on him, falling asleep,</p><p>“Let's get you inside, Princesa, before you fall asleep.”</p><p>“I like that idea..” Bella yawned and got up, Delgado got up after her. </p><p>He walked her to the female kennel and she laid down in a corner and before falling asleep she whispered in Delgado’s ear,</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, Bella.”</p><p>He walked out with a huge smile on his face. He walked into the male kennel and Tomas was waiting for him.</p><p>“Hey, Tomas.” Delgado finally said, </p><p>“So, what’d she tell you?” Tomas asked. Delgado looked confused,</p><p>“What do you mean? She didn’t tell me anything.” Delgado lied sheepishly, Tomas rolled his eyes,</p><p>“Did you not just walk in with a huge grin on your face? Or was that a different dog?” </p><p>“Alright, you got me there, follow me.”</p><p>Delgado walked out of the male kennel to the station lobby, Tomas followed his cousin. Delgado sat down by a desk and Tomas sat next to him.</p><p>Delgado stayed quiet for a bit, waiting for Tomas to ask what Bella told him,</p><p>“So.. did we come here to look through the door or discuss what she told you?” Tomas asked sarcastically,</p><p>“Do you really want to know what she told me?” Delgado asked, dragging this out and annoying his cousin.</p><p>“Yeah, kind of.” Tomas said annoyed, rolling his eyes,</p><p>“She’s pregnant.” Delgado said straightforwardly. Tomas was speechless,</p><p>“Pregnant?” Tomas repeated, “Congrats, cuz!”</p><p>“Thank you..” Delgado said slowly,</p><p>“Are you not excited? Your mate is pregnant with your pups!” Tomas said with excitement,</p><p>“It’s not that. I’m very excited, it’s just..” Delgado exhaled deeply,</p><p>“What?” Tomas asked, “It’s just what?”</p><p>“I’m worried that I won’t be the father Bella wants me to be..” </p><p>“Really?” Tomas rolled his eyes, “Why else would she be having pups with you? She obviously thinks you’ll be a great father.”</p><p>“But Tomas, I don’t even have the slightest clue when it comes to parenting.”</p><p>“You think Bella does?”</p><p>“No, but she seems good with puppies.”</p><p>“It comes naturally, Delgado. You’ll get the hang of it eventually.”</p><p>“And if I don’t? What will happen when I mess up? What will she think of me?”</p><p>“She will help you, she loves you and will help you when it comes to taking care of your pups.”</p><p>“Am I ready for pups? Am I ready to become a dad?”</p><p>“She thinks you are, and if you think you aren’t, remember it all comes naturally.”</p><p>Delgado nodded understandably at Tomas. Tomas nodded back and got up and headed for the kennels, Delgado followed,</p><p>“Gracias for the talk, Tomas.” He said, “I really appreciate it.”</p><p>“No problem, cuz.” Tomas replied as they walked into the kennels and laid down. </p><p>“I can’t believe it..” Delgado whispered to himself, “I’m going to be a father..”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A month had passed. Delgado left early in the morning to work on the big case so he had the chance to see Bella the rest of the day.</p><p>While he was with her, he stayed by her side and tended to her needs. She was very happy with how Delgado was reacting to her being pregnant.<br/>She woke up alone in their personal kennel that the officers had fixed up for them.</p><p>She yawned as she got up and stretched after a great night's sleep. She looked at her side, the puppies were definitely growing.</p><p>“Good morning, my babies.” She smiled. She walked over to the food and water bowls and ate the whole bowl of food and lapped up some water. </p><p>“Mmmm..” She sighed happily, “Good breakfast..”</p><p>After she was done she walked out to the lobby, greeted by officers and her friends. They all said good morning to her as she walked out to the course.</p><p>Delgado didn’t like that she went out to the course but she wouldn’t even go on it. She sat in the corner looking out on the ocean which she missed greatly.</p><p>Delgado also didn’t want her to go anywhere. <br/>She hadn’t left the station in a month because of him. Bella thought he was taking it a bit too seriously.</p><p>She sat in the corner of the course and sat looking out at the water. A breeze came and played with her fur. She lifted her head, the breeze felt nice because she had been inside for the past few days.</p><p>Tomas came up behind her,</p><p> “Morning, Bella.”</p><p>Scared, she turned around and growled. Seeing Tomas, she relaxed, </p><p>“Didn’t mean to scare you.” Tomas laughed, she giggled,</p><p>“Sorry, Tomas..” She continued giggling, “Good morning.”</p><p>“How are the cadets?” He asked, meaning the puppies,</p><p>“Kicking, that’s for sure.” Bella sighed and sat up,</p><p>“Haven’t seen you out here in a few days, does that mate of yours have something to do with it?”</p><p>“Yes. He doesn’t want me outside, and I listen to him, but I would really just like to see the water.”</p><p>“Mhm. Just tell him you need a break from being inside all day. He’ll understand.” He walked away,</p><p>“Yeah, sure.” She rolled her eyes. She laid back down and closed her eyes, the sun continued to warm her fur and she enjoyed every second of it.</p><p>Later, she was still outside sleeping. Delgado came back and walked passed the course, not noticing Bella, and into the station. </p><p>He turned to their personal kennel, but didn't find her there. He groaned as he went out to the lobby and couldn’t find her. He put his nose to the ground and sniffed for her scent.</p><p>Tomas came up behind him, “Hey cuz!” He exclaimed, Delgado didn’t respond, “What are you doing?” He asked,</p><p>“Looking for my Princesa.” </p><p>“Oh, your Princesa.” Tomas held back a laugh, Delgado looked up at him, </p><p>“Have you seen her anywhere?” He asked,</p><p>“She was outside on the course. I talked to her and I think she went to sleep.” </p><p>“She was outside?” Delgado said slowly,</p><p>“What’s wrong with that? You’re always keeping her inside, let her be.” Tomas walked away.</p><p>Delgado shook his head as he walked to the course. It was empty except for her. He walked up to her and she was sound asleep.</p><p>“Princesa.” Delgado said and nudged her muzzle. She woke up and blinked her eyes tiredly, </p><p>“Good morning, Princesa.” He said and nuzzled the side of her face. She smiled and licked the side of his face,</p><p>“Good morning, mi amor.” </p><p>“How has your day been, Princesa?” </p><p>“Relaxing. With the exception of a few interruptions.” She referred to the pups kicking her. She looked up at him,</p><p>“How has your case been going?” She asked,</p><p>“It’s been about the same. Still nothing.” </p><p>“That's too bad. I’m just glad you're coming home, safe.” </p><p>“Would you like to join me in the mess hall?” He asked, Bella lifted her head, she smiled,</p><p>“I would love to.” She got up and joined Delgado’s side. He nuzzled her and she licked the side of his face.</p><p>The two walked to the mess hall and sat at their usual corner. They sat down and ate some food. An officer came up to the two,</p><p>“Good morning you two.” She smiled and pet Bella’s head, “How is our expecting mommy?”</p><p>She barked happily, the officer smiled once again,</p><p>“I’ll take that as doing just fine.” She looked at Delgado, “How are you feeling about the whole thing?”</p><p>He paused and barked. The officer nodded,</p><p>“I take it you're worried but you know Bella, she’ll get through it.” She pet his head,</p><p>“Don’t get all mushy on me.” He said as the officer rubbed his ears. Bella laughed and he rolled his eyes and sighed deeply.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another month had passed. The puppies were going to be born any day now. While Delgado was out working on the big case, Bella stayed at the vet, waiting for the pups to arrive.</p><p>One night while Delgado had just finished working for the day, Officers named Don and Drake, Tomas’s partner, and Delgado’s partner, had gotten word that Bella was having the puppies.</p><p>Don, Drake, Delgado, and Tomas all got in a police car and drove to the vet where Bella and her partner Stephanie were.</p><p>Delgado anxiously looked through the window. He was nervous. He didn’t know what could happen, he hoped everything was going well. </p><p>“Are you alright, Delgado?” Tomas asked, “You seem nervous.”</p><p>“I am..” Delgado sighed deeply, </p><p>“About what?”</p><p>“I’m nervous that something might go wrong.”</p><p>“What could go wrong? Bella’s a very strong dog, she can handle giving birth to a couple of puppies.”</p><p>“You don’t know that!” Delgado barked,</p><p>“Take it easy back there, boys.” Drake ordered, “We’re almost there.”</p><p>A few minutes later, the officers arrived at the vet and checked in. They found themselves sitting in hard, plastic chairs in front of a door.</p><p>Delgado sat in front of the door. His tail wagged slowly as he looked up, reading the room number over and over again. </p><p>Stephanie came out of the room and Delgado stepped out of the way and watched the door close. He tried to look inside but he didn’t see anything.</p><p>He looked up at Stephanie, waiting expectantly for some news or updates.</p><p>“Doc says she’s doing great.” Was all she said. Delgado rolled his eyes, not enough info, he thought.</p><p>Tomas sat by Don. Watching Delgado as he started pacing,</p><p>“I wish I can be in there with her, telling her how great she’s doing..” Delgado said, glancing up at the door every now and then.</p><p>“Do you wish to hear her cries in pain as well?” Tomas asked and perfectly timed as she whimpered loudly. </p><p>“No.. not really..” Delgado said, going back to pacing. Finally, the veterinarian opened the door to the room.</p><p>She let the officers and dogs in and told the officers that Bella had three healthy puppies. She motioned her hand to the bed Bella was on, the puppies at her side. </p><p>The officers congratulated her, and she licked their hands as they pet her head. She could barely keep her eyes open, she was exhausted.</p><p>“Congratulations, Bella.” Tomas said to her, she smiled weakly, </p><p>“Thank you, Tomas..” She looked behind Tomas and saw Delgado, </p><p>“Delgado..” She sighed happily, as he nuzzled her, she nuzzled him back,</p><p>“Bella..” He said passionately in a hushed tone. He glanced over to the puppies at her side, they had fallen asleep.</p><p>“You’re a father..” she said quietly as he walked  over to her side that didn’t have the puppies and laid next to her,</p><p>“And you’re a mother.” He said as she rested her head on his head and closed her eyes.</p><p>Stephanie talked to the veterinarian and asked if Delgado could stay with Bella while the pups got their shots. The vet agreed and the officers walked out, Tomas stayed behind,</p><p>“Congrats, Delgado.” Tomas smiled at his cousin,</p><p>“Thank you, Tomas.” Delgado smiled, Bella’s head still resting on his head,</p><p>“Come, Tomas!” Don shouted for him from the lobby, Tomas ran out of the room and the vet left for the night. </p><p>The vet turned out the lights and the pups noticed that and started barking, it sounded more like squeaking to Delgado, in alarm.</p><p>Bella woke up to the sound of her pups barking, she quickly lifted her head and nuzzled each of them.</p><p>“It’s okay.. Shh.. mommy’s here..” Bella reassured. The youngest of the litter wouldn’t stop barking, even though her older brothers did.</p><p>“Oh.. it’s alright, it’s-“ She was cut off as Delgado came into her view and carefully picked up their daughter and brought her over to where he was lying. </p><p>He laid down and placed their daughter between his paws, licking her small head, calming her down.</p><p>Bella watched his every move. She rested her head to where she could see her mate and her daughter. She finally fell asleep and Delgado placed her back by Bella’s side,</p><p>“You didn’t have to do that..” Bella yawned. Delgado laid back down and she rested her head on his. </p><p>“You saw nothing, Princesa.” He said, “Now get some rest.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the next morning, Delgado was first to wake up. He looked over at Bella and smiled happily.</p>
<p>He still couldn’t believe he was a father. He still couldn’t believe he had a little family of his own. </p>
<p>He got up and nuzzled Bella’s muzzle. It took him a while to wake her up, she must have been exhausted.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Delgado.” She said quietly, looking up at him, </p>
<p>“Morning, Bella.” He smiled at her, she looked at her side where their three puppies slept peacefully, she sighed happily,</p>
<p>“Aren’t they precious..” she said,</p>
<p>“They are beautiful, princesa, just like you.” Delgado said, she smiled at him,</p>
<p>“Thank you, mi amor.” She yawned and got up, “We should probably go eat while they’re still asleep.”</p>
<p>“That’s a good idea.”</p>
<p>He started to walk out the door and she followed. Then she turned around, Delgado stopped,</p>
<p>“Bella?”</p>
<p>“I can’t leave them..” she said quietly,</p>
<p>“It will only be for a couple of minutes. They’ll be fine.” Delgado reassured and walked out the door, Bella looked back one last time then followed him.<br/>“Where to now?” She asked,</p>
<p>“I guess we just follow the scent of food?” He suggested, they sniffed and found themselves walking into a colorful room.</p>
<p>“This is an interesting room.” Bella said quietly as she walked inside. </p>
<p>Bowls were lined up against the wall with names on them. Delgado and Bella found their bowls with their names on them.</p>
<p>“Interesting system they’re using, don’t you think?” She said,</p>
<p>“Yeah.” He looked around and could see not many of the food bowls were empty, “We must be up pretty early.”</p>
<p>She looked up at him after she ate a bit of food, she laughed, “That's what being a police dog is like!”</p>
<p>They finished eating and walked back to their room. From down the hallway, Bella and Delgado could hear whimpering.</p>
<p>They both bolted into the room and saw their daughter making her way to the edge of the bed and trying to find either of her parents.</p>
<p>“Aw, my little neña..” Bella sighed, “She was looking for us.”</p>
<p>Bella carefully picked her up and placed her next to her older brothers and laid down by them. Delgado sat next to Bella.</p>
<p>The puppies had started eating, Delgado and Bella watched quietly. Just as they finished, the veterinarian walked in, with her clipboard in hand,</p>
<p>“Good morning, officers.” She said, Delgado and Bella barked in response, “I’m just going to do a quick checkup on you, Bella, then give the pups their shots.”</p>
<p>Bella barked in response once more and got up to go on the examination table. Delgado sat down by the bed with the pups as she was on the table. </p>
<p>The veterinarian made sure Bella wasn’t sick after having the puppies. She also made sure Bella was as strong as she was before she was pregnant. </p>
<p>She lowered the table for Bella and told her to walk around the room. Bella did as she was told and walked around the room. </p>
<p>The vet wrote down things on her clipboard. She then asked Bella to sit, roll over, and speak. She was testing if Bella would respond, and she was.</p>
<p>“It looks like you’re in excellent health, Ms. Bella.” The vet smiled. Bella walked over to the bed and laid down next to the pups.</p>
<p>“Now, if you don’t mind I’m going to take a look at your puppies.” She said soothingly as she approached Bella.</p>
<p>Because Bella knew what the veterinarian was going to do, she didn’t growl at her when she came close to the puppies.</p>
<p>On the other hand, Delgado didn’t know what she was going to do and he growled quietly, Bella looked up at him,</p>
<p>“She’s going to make sure they’re healthy and able to go home with us.” She got up and sat next to him as the vet brought the three puppies onto the examination table. </p>
<p>“Two boys and a girl.” The veterinarian mumbled to herself, she turned to Bella and Delgado, “I’m sure you two already knew that.”</p>
<p>Bella barked in response. The vet smiled, </p>
<p>“Such good dogs.” She said as she turned back to the puppies, “They’re all very healthy puppies. And very strong too, like their parents.”</p>
<p>Delgado and Bella smiled proudly. The vet then walked over to her desk and grabbed some needles, </p>
<p>“Now for the not so fun part.” She frowned, one after one, she gave each of the puppies their shots. After she was done, she placed the puppies in the bed and cleaned up,</p>
<p>“You two will have no problem raising those puppies.” she said as she washed her hands, “They are such angels.”</p>
<p>“That’s reassuring.” Delgado said and looked at his puppies, Bella gazed at them, smiling,</p>
<p>“I just can't believe it, Delgado..” she sighed and leaned her head on his chest, </p>
<p>“Neither can I, princesa..” he said, “Neither can I.”</p>
<p>It was quiet for a bit as the new parents sat and watched their puppies settle down and get back to sleep. The veterinarian broke the silence shortly after,</p>
<p>“I’ll give your partners a call to come pick you guys up.” She said and sat at her desk, “In the meantime, you can just rest.”</p>
<p>“I could watch them all day..” Bella said quietly, Delgado chuckled, </p>
<p>“That is until you have to start working again.” He said, “And when that happens, they’ll start training.”</p>
<p>“My little officers..” Bella giggled quietly,</p>
<p>“They have much to learn.”</p>
<p>“They’ll learn quickly.” She paused, “If not, that's alright, it’s fun teaching puppies.”</p>
<p>“Really?” He sighed, “I guess I don’t have the patience to teach puppies.”</p>
<p>“It is very entertaining watching them on a miniature training course.” </p>
<p>She looked up at him smiling, he continued to frown. He looked away from her,</p>
<p>“Oh.. who am I kidding, Bella? I’m not ready for puppies..” he exhaled deeply she got up and sat in front of him,</p>
<p>“Look behind you, what do you see?” She asked him, he turned around,</p>
<p>“Puppies..?” He said and looked back at her,</p>
<p>“Our puppies.” She said, she raised her head, “They will always be our puppies, no matter what happens to them. It’s okay if we’re not ready, we’ll get through this together.”</p>
<p>She looked at him determinedly, he gave her a small smile, </p>
<p>“I love it when you do that.” He said, she giggled,</p>
<p>“Do what?”</p>
<p>“Remind me that everything will be okay.”</p>
<p>She smiled and licked the side of his face,</p>
<p>“Of course, mi amor.” She said, “That’s what mates are for.”</p>
<p>The veterinarian came back into the room with a basket in her hand. It was a small woven basket with a small colorful blanket in it.</p>
<p>“I thought this would be good to carry the cadets in.” She smiled and set the basket on the floor. Bella sniffed it and looked up and barked in approval. </p>
<p>Soon after, Stephanie came into the room. Bella got up and stood by Stephanie’s legs, she was excited to see her partner again,</p>
<p>“Hi, Bella!” Stephanie smiled and pet her dog as she jumped up on her, “Aren’t you a happy mommy.”</p>
<p>Bella got down and showed Stephanie where the puppies were. Stephanie was smiling widely,</p>
<p>“Look at the pequeños queridos.” Stephanie cooed, she pet Bella once again, “Congrats you two.”</p>
<p>She said and looked at Delgado and Bella, they both barked in response. She got up and looked at the veterinarian,</p>
<p>“Thank you so much.” Stephanie said, the vet nodded her head,</p>
<p>“Anything for a few officers.” She smiled and looked down as Bella started placing the puppies in the woven basket. </p>
<p>Confused as to why they were leaving the warm bed, they started whimpering and before Stephanie picked up the basket, Bella calmed them down by licking their heads,</p>
<p>“It’s okay, it’s okay, we’re just going home.” </p>
<p>Delgado smiled at the sight in front of him. He could still hear his daughter whimpering so he quietly went over and stood by Bella’s side. </p>
<p>He lowered his head into the basket and licked her head. She finally calmed down and fell asleep next to her brothers.</p>
<p>Bella looked over at him,</p>
<p>“I think you’re ready to be a father, Delgado.” She said and nuzzled him, </p>
<p>“Thank you, princesa.” He said and returned her nuzzle. They had gotten into Stephanie’s police cruiser and drove back to the station. </p>
<p>Once they arrived, Stephanie let Delgado pick up the basket with the puppies after he jumped out the car,</p>
<p>“Welcome home, mis pequeños policías.” Bella said as she stood by Delgado, looking up at the station, smiling,</p>
<p>“This is where you three will become officers.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Or so they thought.. MWHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHA</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week had passed. It was a few days before Delgado’s bust and Bella was sent to patrol the park after there was suspicious activity reported.</p><p>“Delgado, make sure the pups are in bed before I get back. I’d say in about ten minutes is the best time to put them to bed or you’ll never get them to sleep.”</p><p>“They’ll be fine, Princesa.” Delgado said, their daughter sitting between his paws as he was laying down.</p><p>“Okay, mommy’s leaving now, be good for your father.” Bella said as she walked out of the kennels,</p><p>Since the pups were only a week old, Delgado didn’t have to do much. He just watched as his sons would play.</p><p>His daughter sat between his paws, watching her brothers. He looked down at her,</p><p>“Why don’t you go play with your brothers, princesa?” </p><p>She looked up at him and stared at him. He sighed quietly as she shook her head, </p><p>“Hopefully your mommy is quick with patrolling.” </p><p>His daughter snuggled between his paws. He sighed deeply, knowing she wouldn’t be able to stay there.</p><p>He carefully picked her up and placed her on the edge of the bed that the pups shared with Bella. She fell asleep immediately.</p><p>“Hijos, time for bed.” He said, the boys stopped playing and climbed into the bed with their sister. He hesitated and looked back at them before leaving the room.</p><p>Delgado sat down at a desk by the door, waiting for Bella to come back. Tomas looked over at him,</p><p>“You’re just gonna sit here and wait for her?” He asked. Delgado nodded,</p><p>“I’ve got nothing better to do. Besides she should be coming back soon.” Delgado replied. Tomas was just about to say something when an officer started speaking into a walkie-talkie.</p><p>“Don.” He said, “Come in, Don.”</p><p>“It’s not Bella. We don’t need to worry about it. Stephanie is with her.” Delgado turned to Tomas,</p><p>“Stephanie already left for the night and Don went with Bella to patrol the park.” Tomas shook his head,</p><p>“I hope he responds.” Delgado started getting serious. If anything happened to Bella, he would blame himself.</p><p>The officer kept trying to reach Don but there were no responses. He turned to the officer next to him, who was Delgado’s partner.</p><p>“I’ll go see what’s up.” Drake said and looked at Delgado, “You’re coming too.”</p><p>Delgado barked in response and turned to Tomas,</p><p>“Watch the pups please, make sure they don’t wake up.” Tomas nodded and Delgado followed his partner to his police cruiser and they drove off to the park.</p><p>“It’s not like Don to not answer.” Drake said, “I hope he’s alright.” </p><p>He looked over at Delgado, who was sitting in the passenger seat, he was growling quietly.</p><p>“What’s gotten into you, bud?” Drake asked his dog, who could only stare back in response. Drake shrugged and stopped in front of the park entrance.</p><p>He opened the door for Delgado and he jumped out. He sat down waiting for Drake to be at his side and for a command.</p><p>“Alright, Delgado. Go find Don.” Drake instructed. Delgado got up and put his nose to the ground. The scent wasn’t hard to pick up at all because it was still recent.</p><p>He raised his head and started running towards the scent. They found Don on a bench with a huge gash on his head. He was asleep, someone knocked him out. </p><p>“This doesn’t look good..” Drake shook his head and sat up Don, trying to wake him up. Delgado remembered that Bella had gone with Don.</p><p>“Bella?” Delgado asked, he looked in the bushes around them but he didn’t find her, </p><p>“Princesa, where are you?” He said frantically,</p><p> “Bella?!” He said, louder than last time. He started barking and Don woke up,</p><p>“What happened?” He said groggily,</p><p>“It looks like you’ve been knocked out. We gotta get you to a hospital.”</p><p>Don looked around and saw Delgado but no Bella.</p><p>“Where’s Bella?” Don asked, Drake's eyes widened, he scanned the park for her but he didn’t see her.</p><p>He looked down at Delgado and he was barking.</p><p>“What is it bud?” Drake asked, he started to get up and walk towards him and Delgado ran off.</p><p>“Wait! Delgado!” Drake said frantically, he looked at Don, “What's gotten into him?”</p><p>“He’s looking for Bella.” Don said and watched Delgado run away from them.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Bella was tied up to a pipe in a basement. She was laying down and crying. A dog was sitting in front of her,</p><p>“Keep crying all you want, chica.” He said, “But he won’t stop me from killing you.”</p><p>Bella stared back up at the dog with fearful eyes. <br/>When they threw her in the back of the truck, the rusty leashes she had landed on cut her side.</p><p>When they tied a rope around her neck, she pulled and pulled on it, almost choking herself. The dog clawed at her and she tried to fight back but she was restricted.</p><p>“El Diablo, please.. please don’t kill me..” Bella whimpered, El Diablo laughed maniacally,</p><p>“Do you know what he’s been working on?” He asked her, Bella didn’t answer, “He's been trying to get rid of me! So, I will just have to get rid of you.”</p><p>“El Diablo, please! I have puppies back at the station, they need me!”</p><p>“Puppies? You had puppies with him?”</p><p>Bella’s eyes widened and she backed away slowly, regretting she told him,</p><p>“You did! Well if that’s the case, I’m still going to kill you and those rats of yours will die and Delgado will be all alone!”</p><p>Bella had enough and growled at him, she got up and started fighting him, El Diablo continued clawing her side and she fell down and hit the floor with a hard thud.</p><p>“Try messing with me again and you’re dead.” El Diablo threatened and he walked away from her. She continued crying,</p><p>“What have I done..” </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Delgado had picked up her scent and started running. He ran through the town towards an abandoned building.</p><p>He sniffed around again and her scent was strong. He sniffed again and his eyes widened as he caught another scent,</p><p>Blood.</p><p>“Oh no..” He whispered. Delgado made his way around the building and found a vent system. He made his way through and he followed her scent through the vents and made it in the basement.</p><p>He walked down the stairs and saw Bella’s helpless body in the corner of the room tied up to a pipe.</p><p>“Bella..” He whispered anxiously. He walked up to her and looked at her. He saw the claw marks in her side and her fur had been dyed red.</p><p>He nudged her muzzle carefully. Not knowing if anything was broken. She opened her eyes and saw Delgado,</p><p>“Delgado..” She said tiredly. She sounded weak, “What are you doing here..?”</p><p>“Saving you.” Delgado said and started biting off the rope tied to her,</p><p>“He’s going to kill me.. he found out we have puppies and he wants them dead too..”</p><p>“He will not kill you or the pups. I’m not losing you to him.” Delgado said firmly, slight anger could be heard in his voice,</p><p>“Look at me, Delgado.. I’m dying..” She started crying again. Delgado bit off the last of the rope and nuzzled her muzzle,</p><p>“I’m looking at you, and do you know what I see?” Delgado asked, “I see a beautiful and strong dog, who is fighting for her life and for her family. You aren’t going to die.”</p><p>“We’ll see about that!” El Diablo bolted at Delgado from behind. Delgado turned around and jumped on his back. He fought Diablo as hard as he could.</p><p>Delgado clawed and scratched at El Diablo’s side making him fall over and getting knocked out.</p><p>Bella watched from the corner of the room. Delgado turned to her, his eyes showed worry,</p><p>“Can you make it back to the station?” He asked her, she continued to sob, </p><p>“I’m too weak..” She cried, Delgado nuzzled her, </p><p>“I don’t want to hear it, my strong princesa.” Delgado said, “Now, stand up.”</p><p>Bella tried her best to at least sit up first. Making sure her legs or paws weren’t broken. She then got up and she stood there for a bit.</p><p>Delgado looked at the other side of her body and saw the marks of the rusty leashes. </p><p>She looked at him and walked up to him. She licked the side of his face,</p><p>“What would I do without you..?” She asked tiredly, he nuzzled her,</p><p>“We don’t need to think about that. What matters is you’re alright.”</p><p>They made their way to the station as quickly as they could. Once they got there the work day had already started and the vet section would be open.</p><p>Delgado walked her to the vet section of the station and the veterinarian brought Bella in right away. </p><p>As he was waiting, Delgado went to the kennel where he found Tomas laying next to the bed with the pups. They were all still asleep.</p><p>“Tomas.” Delgado said loud enough to not wake the pups and Tomas woke up, “Come with me.”</p><p>“What happened?” Tomas asked, </p><p>“El Diablo dognapped Bella. He hurt her badly and she’s being treated now.”</p><p>“That’s why you didn’t come back with the officers.”</p><p>“How were the pups?” </p><p>“They were fine. Your daughter woke up once but it was no problem getting her back to sleep.”</p><p>The two dogs walked to the vet section just as the veterinarian was finishing up. She opened the door and let the dogs in.</p><p>Officer Don rushed in behind them, he ran over to the examination table and looked at the veterinarian,</p><p>“How is she? Will she be okay?” He asked, </p><p>“She is badly injured, but she is strong enough to survive. I gave her some medicine to relieve the pain. I cleaned her up her wounds and I’m sending her for a bath.” The vet replied calmly, </p><p>Delgado and Tomas both sighed of relief. Bella lifted her head and saw them,</p><p>“Thank you, mi amor.” Bella sighed happily, </p><p>“Anything for you, my princesa.” Delgado smiled at her. Stephanie appeared in the doorway asking for Bella,</p><p>“Bella?” Stephanie said smiling, she walked up to her and pet her head, “Time for a bath, girl.”</p><p>Bella was lowered from the table and she was able to walk again and she quickly licked the side of Delgado’s face before she went to get bathed.</p><p>Tomas and Delgado walked out of the room and to the kennel where the pups were now awake.</p><p>His daughter rushed over to him, sitting by his paws,</p><p>“Did you miss me, my princesa?” He laughed as he nuzzled the top of her head.</p><p>His sons continued to play, she soon joined them and Delgado watched as they would mess around with their sister.</p><p>A few minutes later, Bella came to the kennel nice and clean. Her fur was still damp after her bath but she didn’t mind. </p><p>Their daughter left her brothers' sides and ran to Bella,</p><p>“Buenos días, niña.” Bella smiled and nuzzled her daughter. She walked over to Delgado and nuzzled him she laid down in front of him,</p><p>“How are you feeling?” He asked her,</p><p>“Much better.” She responded, resting her head on her paws, Delgado did the same,</p><p>“I’m sorry he did that to you,” Delgado exhaled deeply, “I should’ve-“</p><p>“It isn’t your fault, mi amor.” Bella reassured, “None of this was your fault, and if it weren’t for you.. you know what would have happened..”</p><p>Delgado raised his head and she raised hers. He stared at her, he looked sad,</p><p>“Yes.. I know..” He exhaled deeply. She put a paw on his arm, </p><p>“Everything will be okay.. I’m here, we’re together, we have the pups, It will be alright.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a couple days later, after Bella was safely returned to the station. Tonight was the night of the bust. The police were once and for all going to arrest Vasquez.</p><p>Several officers and dogs were there. The officers approached the building with their weapons ready.</p><p>“Alright boys, this is it.” The lead officer said as he was about to kick down the door, “Let’s do this.”</p><p>The dogs all stood by their partners' sides. Delgado was on point with his partner Drake, meaning he was going to lead the bust.</p><p>He swallowed hard and looked over at Tomas, he gave Delgado a reassuring look,</p><p>“Everything will be okay.” He whispered, Delgado frowned,</p><p>“I hope you're right, I'd like to get back home to my family.” Once those words left his mouth, the officer kicked down the door.</p><p>Immediately, all dogs and officers sprang into action. They all walked off into different rooms and started looking for men or dogs who were hiding. </p><p>Delgado made sure everyone was doing their job while he sniffed ahead. His partner walked by him, peering into rooms and hallways. </p><p>Every once and awhile, a car door could be heard from outside, meaning someone had been put in the back of a police car. Which also meant someone had been arrested. </p><p>Delgado walked ahead of his partner. He sniffed, but he could barely smell anything.</p><p>“What the?” He questioned to himself, he growled angrily, “Great..”</p><p>He continued to walk ahead of his partner. He then heard a scream from behind him. </p><p>Delgado turned around and saw his partner getting attacked. He barked like mad and he started to run over to his partner when a dog jumped out in front of him.</p><p>“El Diablo!” Delgado growled,</p><p>“We meet again, Delgado.” The Doberman said and started to fight Delgado. </p><p>While he was fighting El Diablo, he saw Tomas coming to the fight scene. It distracted him and El Diablo knocked him out. The last thing he heard was,</p><p>“Delgado!!” From his partner and from Tomas.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Delgado!!” Tomas yelled as he watched El Diablo knock him out. His partner, Don, helped Delgado’s partner, Drake, while Tomas ran after El Diablo.</p><p>El Diablo was running to the back of the building. Tomas followed close behind. </p><p>El Diablo exited the building through a back door and jumped into a white van with Vasquez and a few other men inside. Tomas barked at the van and followed it. </p><p>Back inside, Drake was lying on the ground with Don sitting next to him. Don looked over at Delgado’s motionless body. </p><p>He held his head in his hands and shook his head. He turned behind him when the lead officer walked over to him.</p><p>“We almost got all of them. Miguel found Tomas running after Vasquez’s white van. There are some officers following it.”</p><p>Don sighed and looked down at Drake and Delgado,</p><p>“Drake is injured badly, I’ve tried waking him up but nothing has happened. I haven’t even checked Delgado.” </p><p>Just then Delgado raised his head and looked around. He groaned as he had a terrible pain in his head. He sniffed and this time, smelling less than what he did before. </p><p>He got up and looked around and saw the officers behind him and his partner on the ground. </p><p>Delgado walked over to Drake and laid down and rested his head on his chest. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Drake.. I should have sensed them coming..” Delgado whimpered. Don grabbed his walkie talkie and said,</p><p>“Get me an ambulance, please.” He then told the operator where they were and an ambulance was on their way. </p><p>The officers all got in their cars and drove away and all the dogs loaded up into the truck. </p><p>Delgado sat in a corner and stayed quiet. Tomas looked over at him, he sighed and sat next to Delgado.</p><p>Delgado turned and studied his cousin. He hardly missed the bullet wounds on his shoulder and on his ear.</p><p>“Are you okay?” He asked Tomas, who looked over at Delgado once more, </p><p>“I couldn’t even feel it happen.” He said as his injured ear twitched, “As for my shoulder, it stopped me from chasing the van.” </p><p>Delgado gave his cousin a sympathetic look, Tomas exhaled deeply,</p><p>“How are you doing?”</p><p>“Head hurts like the devil.” Delgado groaned, “I don’t want to talk about the rest.” Tomas nodded understandingly.</p><p>The other dogs in the truck chatted on their way back to the station. Once they made it back, the officer opened the door and said,</p><p>“Good job tonight guys.” </p><p>Delgado lowered his head as he walked inside, feeling terrible. He walked into his personal kennel, where he found Bella and the pups at her side, already asleep. </p><p>He laid down next to Bella and rested his head on his paws, replaying what just happened. He sighed deeply and Bella woke up,</p><p>“Oh thank goodness you’re back.” She sighed, “How did it go?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Bella.” He apologized immediately, “I didn’t mean to wake you..” She frowned, </p><p>“I don’t mind, mi amor.” She said, “I couldn’t really sleep. I was worried about you.”</p><p>“You don’t have to worry about me, princesa.” He said, she raised her head and as did he,</p><p>“I’m assuming it didn’t go so well?”</p><p>“I don’t want to talk about it Bella..” he said sadly and rested his head on his paws, she sighed and rested her head near his muzzle,</p><p>“Mi amor..” she whispered, “You will tell me what happened sooner or later.. right?”</p><p>Delgado hesitated and exhaled deeply, she nodded, and closed her eyes,</p><p>“It’s alright.. you don’t have to tell me..” She yawned, “Good night, mi amor.”</p><p>“Sweet dreams, princesa..” he said and closed his eyes. He sighed as he thought of the day he would decide to tell her what happened. </p><p>The next morning, Delgado was the first to wake up. He turned to Bella and sniffed her. </p><p>He couldn’t smell her, or anything for that matter. He whispered,</p><p>“Oh no..”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a few days after the bust. Delgado was found in the male kennel by himself.</p><p>After he discovered he had lost his sense of smell, he avoided everyone. He avoided the love of his life, his pups, his friends. </p><p>He was ashamed because he could no longer do the job he loved. It made him sad when Bella would ask him what was wrong and all he said was nothing.</p><p>She knew something was wrong. She knew he had never acted like this before. She didn’t want to bother him too much because she loved him and trusted him, but she was just never calm.</p><p>She was constantly worrying if something bad had happened to him. She thought if something bad happened he would tell her, but that wasn’t the case.</p><p>Bella also noticed he was avoiding her and the pups too. It made her sad. She knew something was terribly wrong because she knew he loved her and the pups with all of his heart.</p><p>Of course, Delgado thought about Bella and his pups. He knew Bella was going to worry about him. He felt terrible too.</p><p>Bella walked in, </p><p>“Delgado, we need to talk.” She said, he frowned,</p><p>“What’s wrong, Bella?” He asked,</p><p>“You tell me what’s wrong.” She said upsetly, “Please tell me what’s troubling you?”</p><p>“I’m not ready to tell you what happened..” He exhaled deeply, she softened,</p><p>“I’ve been so worried about you, Delgado.” She said sadly, sitting next to him, “I don’t want to worry anymore.”</p><p>“I know, princesa.. and I feel terrible about it.”</p><p>She licked the side of his face in attempt to cheer him up, </p><p>“I will always love you, Delgado, forever and ever, my love for you will never die, whatever you do.”</p><p>He rubbed the side of his head with hers, he gave her a small smile, </p><p>“What would I do without you, Bella..”</p><p>The two sat there for a while. He exhaled deeply,</p><p>“Well, the bust went bad. I was attacked by El Diablo and Drake got injured because of me.”</p><p>“Because of you?” Bella softened, “What did you do to get Drake hurt?”</p><p>“I didn’t sense if there was someone coming..” he said slowly, </p><p>“You didn’t sense-“ she started and then realized, “No..” she said slowly, “You..”</p><p>“Yes, Bella..” He sighed and lowered his head, “I’ve lost my sense of smell..”</p><p>“That means.. you can’t stay at the station.. Oh.. Delgado..” She sighed sadly, lifting his head up with her muzzle, “What are we going to do?”</p><p>Delgado hesitated, she was frowning, he continued to talk, ignoring her question,</p><p>“I’m very aware of what El Diablo plans to do with you and the pups.. and I’m not going to let that happen..”</p><p>Bella gasped and tears started falling down her face, she turned to the puppies behind her, who were sleeping in their bed.</p><p>She walked over to the bed and looked at her puppies. She sobbed quietly as Delgado walked over to her and sat next to her, he also looked down at his puppies,</p><p>“Not the pups..” she finally said, “He can do anything he wants to me. I can’t lose the pups.”</p><p>“I’m not going to lose you again, I’m not going to let him do anything to you,” Delgado said firmly and looked at her, “and you won’t lose the pups.. but.. you’ll lose me..”</p><p>“I’ll lose you..? What do you mean, Delgado?”</p><p>“I’ve made up my mind. In a week I’m getting let go, before my last day, I’m taking you and the pups to California.”</p><p>“California..? But.. that’s so far.“</p><p>“You’re not changing my mind. I need you away from me..” He said firmly once again, seeing Bella’s sad face, he said softly, “I’m dangerous.. I can’t lose you or the pups..”</p><p>“Delgado.. I can’t lose you.. what am I supposed to do without you?” She asked him, </p><p>Delgado stayed quiet and looked at her. Her eyes filled with tears. She blinked them away and turned away from him towards the pups.</p><p>“Bella, I’m doing this to protect my family. If I’ve said it once, I’ll say it a thousand times, I can’t lose you again.”</p><p>She sighed and looked back at him. She nodded understandably,</p><p>“When are we leaving?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Delgado’s last week on the job went by quicker than any week in his entire life. He made sure before he said goodbye to his family he spent as much time as he could with his pups.</p><p>He didn’t know when he was going to see them again. He hoped he did. He loved his pups with all of his heart.</p><p>One night, after Delgado had snuck onto the course to practice, Bella had come outside and started talking with him,</p><p>“Delgado, your little princess wants to play with you.” She said tiredly. Delgado stopped where he was and looked at his mate,</p><p>“Are you alright, Bella?” He asked, walking over to her,</p><p>“I’m just tired. The pups don’t understand the concept of sleeping.” She yawned, Delgado chuckled,</p><p>“I’m sorry I don’t help.” </p><p>“No, no.. it’s alright.” She yawned once again and blinked her eyes tiredly, “I’m finding ways to make them fall asleep faster.”</p><p>She started to fall asleep and Delgado stood by her side so she wouldn’t fall,</p><p>“Let’s get you inside.” He said and she started walking inside to their kennel,</p><p>“Thank you, mi amor.” </p><p>He walked her to the kennel and she walked over to the bed with the three sleeping puppies. He laid down close to the bed, watching her and the pups. </p><p>“Good night, Delgado.” Bella mumbled as she closed her eyes,</p><p>“Sleep well, Bella.” He said, continuing to observe her. He started to stay up and make sure that she was safe before he went to sleep.</p><p>His daughter then lifted her small head and proceeded to walk to him. He noticed her and looked down at her.</p><p>She carefully walked to him. Slow and steady. <br/>She paused to yawn and then continued. </p><p>“My little princesa, shouldn’t you be asleep with your brothers?” Delgado whispered to his daughter. </p><p>She looked up at him and then at Bella. She looked back at him and didn’t fall asleep between his paws,</p><p>“You need to sleep. If you want to be a police dog like mommy and daddy, you need sleep.”</p><p>She stared at him and he stared back into her eyes. He exhaled sadly as he realized she had the same exact eyes as Bella, </p><p>“You have mommy’s eyes, Princesa.” He said, “Very pretty eyes.” He nuzzled her and she yawned, falling asleep. </p><p>“Sweet dreams, my princesa.” He looked down at her,</p><p>Little did he know, Bella had woken up and was watching Delgado talk with their daughter. She smiled and rested her head near one of their sons.</p><p>He rested his head near his daughter’s head and closed his eyes and he started to think.</p><p>He knew he wouldn’t be able to see them grow up and he didn’t know if he was ever going to visit them.</p><p>He got angry at himself because he couldn't do his job. He got angry because he didn’t know when he was going to see his family again. </p><p>Guilt was starting to grow inside of him. He wasn’t ready to be leaving Bella or his new pups. He felt guilty because it was all his fault.</p><p>Everything was his fault..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the day before Delgado was going to be let go. Delgado stayed awake, watching the last officer drive home.</p><p>Delgado nudged Bella’s muzzle, she woke up immediately. She stared back at him tiredly, </p><p>“Time to go, Princesa..” He whispered. Bella yawned, she looked at the two-month-old puppies at her side.</p><p>“How do we carry them? I can’t hold more than one.”</p><p>Delgado walked over to the door where he picked up a basket that he had placed that afternoon.</p><p>“That’s the basket.. we brought the pups home in..” Bella looked at the basket then back at Delgado,</p><p>“Why can’t you stay with us..? The pups need you.. I need you..”</p><p>“Bella..” Delgado sighed, “I already told you, if I stay with you, El Diablo will find us.. because of me.”</p><p>“I don’t care! I want to be with you!” Bella cried, she ran over to him and buried her face in his fur.<br/>Delgado nuzzled the side of her face,</p><p>“This is all my fault.. we can’t be together anymore.. and it’s all my fault..” Delgado repeated, over and over again,</p><p>“Please don’t say that.. please.. We will be together forever, mates for life, remember?”</p><p>She looked up at him with those light brown eyes of hers, Delgado allowed himself to get lost in them,</p><p>“None of this is your fault..” Bella continued, “This is all El Diablo's fault.. not yours, so don’t blame yourself for it.”</p><p>Delgado was brought back into reality as he heard faint whimpering from behind her, he moved his head to look past her and saw the puppies.</p><p>Delgado smiled sadly and licked his daughter's head. She was slowly falling back to sleep and <br/>Bella hesitantly picked her up and walked over to the basket and carefully placed her inside of it.</p><p>Delgado looked at his sons. They were in a deep sleep. Bella walked over to the bed with them and picked up their second-born son.</p><p>Delgado watched as Bella placed him in the basket then he turned to their oldest pup. The boys inherited their father's dark brown eyes and their daughter inherited her mother's light brown eyes.</p><p>Bella had placed their puppies in the basket and covered their backs with the small blanket that was inside of it.</p><p>Delgado picked up the basket and walked out into the lobby. Bella followed and looked around the station saying goodbye to the memories.</p><p>Delgado stopped at a desk and put the basket down,</p><p>“Wait here, I’ll tell you when the coast is clear.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“If they see you leave, they’re going to look for you.”</p><p>She nodded and walked up to the basket and checked the three sleeping puppies. He looked right and left, then walked to the door.</p><p>He nodded and she picked up the basket and walked quickly to the door. He opened it and they walked out. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The two started walking away from the station. Delgado led the way, the basket of puppies in his mouth. Bella would look over at him every once and awhile, checking on them.</p><p>Neither of them spoke, both were having a hard time processing this. Neither of them wanted to believe this was their only choice.</p><p>Delgado stopped and put the basket of pups down at his paws, he looked over at Bella,</p><p>“We’ll cut through the train yard and go over the border from there.” He said to her, she nodded, he sighed sympathetically, “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Tired and scared.. What if he’s following us?” </p><p>“That’s why I have you here, you’ll be able to tell me.” He said, “You will tell me if you sense him, right?”</p><p>“Yes, of course.” Bella nodded and looked down. She saw the basket of pups in the corner of her eye, </p><p>“Do you want me to carry them?” She offered, he shook his head, </p><p>“You’re already tired enough. I’ll be fine.” Delgado said and picked up the basket and started to walk again, Bella followed right beside him.</p><p>As they approached the train yard, they saw a train getting ready to leave, as they got closer to the train, Bella started to sense something.</p><p>She paused and lifted her head into the air, smelling. Delgado stopped and looked back at her, putting the basket down,</p><p>“What is it, Bella?” He asked, she continued to sniff once more, she looked into the train she and Delgado were standing by, “Bella?” </p><p>He called to her once more, she ignored as she stood up on her back legs to peer into the train, she jumped back as a coyote emerged from the darkness, </p><p>“Buenas noches.” The coyote greeted the two, he sat down, “What brings you two here?” </p><p>The coyote studied the german shepherds, he observed they both had police collars and he saw the basket of puppies by Delgado’s paws,</p><p>“Hola, we were wondering where this train goes?” Bella asked the coyote, he thought for a while, </p><p>“Over the border. You’re already a long way from home, no?” He asked, the german shepherds nodded, “And I can see you have some quite valuable luggage with you.” </p><p>“Si, I wouldn’t think about doing anything with it if I were you.” Delgado warned, the coyote nodded understandably,</p><p>“When does this train go over the border, señor?” Bella asked, </p><p>“It’s getting ready to leave, if you don’t turn me in, I can let you have a ride.” He offered, the two nodded, “Bueno. Hop on.” </p><p>The coyote went back into the darkness, leaving the german shepherds outside of the train, the two looked at each other and exchanged relieved expressions. </p><p>Bella was the first to climb up so she would be able to grab the pups from Delgado. Once she was on the train, Delgado grabbed the basket and raised it up to her. </p><p>She grabbed it and put it behind her. Delgado was the last to board the train and made it on just in time before it started to leave the yard.</p><p>The two laid down near each other, Bella sighed tiredly, almost falling asleep immediately. Delgado nudged her to keep her awake, </p><p>“Would you like them to sleep next to you?” He asked, looking into the basket, she shook her head and closed her eyes tiredly, resting her muzzle near his paws.</p><p>He continued to peer into the basket, watching every now and then as his pups would twitch in their sleep. </p><p>As soon as he was done checking on them one last time, he looked over at Bella and nuzzled the side of her face before resting his head near her muzzle, falling asleep. </p><p>It was the next night when they woke up. Bella was the first to wake, the first thing she did was check the pups.</p><p>She looked into the basket and smiled as she saw them cuddling next to each other. She looked around for the coyote.</p><p>She saw him at the end of the train cart and walked over to him,</p><p>“When is this train stopping?” She asked him, he looked up at her,</p><p>“In a little bit. Once we’re at the station, it drops off a couple of things and then loads up more. It stays in the station until early in morning.”</p><p>“Gracias.” She nodded and went back to where Delgado was sleeping, she licked the side of his face to wake him up.</p><p>Once he did, he looked up at her tiredly,</p><p>“Princesa.” He smiled at her, she smiled back,</p><p>“Mi amor.” </p><p>He looked over at the pups and sighed deeply as he got up. The two looked outside of the train cart, seeing the moon,</p><p>“We’re almost there.” She said, “I spoke with the coyote not too long ago.” Delgado nodded.</p><p>The train stopped and the coyote walked up to the two, </p><p>“The train leaves at around five to six in the morning, if any of you are wanting a ride back, be back here before then. Otherwise, you’re stuck here.” He said,</p><p>“Thank you so much for the ride, we all appreciate it.” Bella said smiling,</p><p>“I’m glad I was able to help with.. whatever you are doing.” He chuckled.</p><p>Bella jumped out of the train and Delgado lowered the basket of puppies to her. </p><p>Delgado looked back at the coyote,</p><p>“I’ll be back soon.” Delgado told him, the coyote nodded and watched as Delgado jumped off the train, grabbed the pups and started to lead Bella somewhere.</p><p>The nice thing was they were no longer in a desert, and the city's streets were easy for Delgado to navigate, even with little to no sense of smell. </p><p>In three hours or so, the family had made it to Los Angeles, in front of them was the L.A Police Department. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Bella stopped as they approached the station. Delgado looked back at her and put the basket down,</p><p>“Bella?”</p><p>She didn’t say anything and walked up to him and nuzzled him passionately. He closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. </p><p>“I’m going to miss you.. so much, Delgado..” she whispered in his ear,</p><p>“I’m going to miss you too, Bella.. but this isn’t goodbye. I’m sure we’ll be seeing each other again.”</p><p>She looked down at the pups, they were now awake,</p><p>“Will you say goodbye to Daddy, my niños?” She said, they turned to Delgado and he lowered his head into the basket,</p><p>“I’m going to miss you guys.” He said as the puppies pawed and licked his face, “I want you to be good for mommy.. always listen to her.. okay?”</p><p>The puppies stared up at him with curious eyes, listening to him,</p><p>“Protect her when I’m not there for her, okay? Can you do that for me?” He asked his pups, they nodded.</p><p>He looked up from the basket and at Bella. She looked back at him with tears in her eyes. He nuzzled her and while he did, he took off the police badge she was wearing. </p><p>She sighed sadly as she felt it come off. She licked the side of his face and blinked back tears. Delgado picked up the basket and walked up to the door, Bella followed, still hesitant.</p><p>She sat behind the basket while she watched Delgado press the buzzer and run off behind the sign. </p><p>“Until we see each other again, mi amor..” She whispered as the officer opened the door,</p><p>“Adios, my beautiful princesa..” He said, watching the officer read her id tag and look inside the basket, then letting her go inside.</p><p>He turned to walk away and saw her badge on the ground. He sighed deeply. He picked it up and walked over to the bushes.</p><p>While walking, memories played in his head, memories he would never forget.</p><p>He dug a deep hole and dropped the badge in the hole. Then covered it up as nothing happened.</p><p>He started to walk away then stopped to turn around,</p><p>“No..” He continued walking then stopped. He then said firmly to himself, </p><p>“Don’t turn around.. Don’t turn around..” He said as he started to make his way back to the train station. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Delgado had walked for the first hour, but as he started to see the sky slowly change colors, he started running back.</p><p>He had never run faster in his life. Even if he was running in the streets, on sidewalks, in alleyways, he never slowed down. </p><p>He had made it just before the train was about to leave. He was running at full speed when he approached the train so he swiftly jumped inside and landed perfectly,</p><p>“Still got it.” He mumbled to himself, he turned to look at the coyote who was laying at the end of the train cart,</p><p>“Impressive.” Was all that he said and got up to walk over to him, “I’m curious-“</p><p>“I'd rather not talk about it.” Delgado interrupted and looked outside of the train, not saying a word. The coyote nodded understandably and went to go lay back down. </p><p>Delgado had started to think just as the train began to move. Too much had happened in such little time, it was hard for Delgado.</p><p>Just a month ago he became a father, to three, wonderful pups. That month flew by and he was barely able to see them..</p><p>Now he won’t ever see them grow up. He was also forcing the love of his life, his wife, his everything, to raise them without him. </p><p>He forced her out of her old life, the life she loved, the only life she wanted to live forever.. to protect her and his pups.</p><p>He felt as though he were the one she could blame, she would think that this was all his fault, Delgado told himself, but deep down,</p><p>He knew she would never say or think any of those things, she loved him too much to. </p><p>As he sat on the train, he thought to himself, </p><p>“I can always visit her.” </p><p>The more he repeated that in his head, the more willing he was to doing it. He decided he would visit her, every day after their pup's birthday.</p><p>Soon, Delgado arrived back home. He thanked the coyote and jumped off of the train. </p><p>He ran back into the station, taking off his collar and leaving it on the front door.</p><p>He then ran away. Ran away from the station, ran away from his old life, ran away from it all. </p><p>He just wanted to get away from everything. He wanted to hide and never be found.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>